Clouds Do Have Silver Linings
by LumosOrion
Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew: The Marauders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To understand their story you would have to go straight back to the beginning…yet we do not have time to tell this certain story…


When you saw them apart they looked so different to each other, you wouldn't believe that they were friends but if you saw them all as one you would never be able to deny how strong their friendship was between them. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew: The Marauders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To understand their story you would have to go straight back to the beginning…yet we do not have time to tell this certain story…

It was the year they moved up into Fourth Year for the Marauders and of course they were buzzing to meet each other. Remus moved silently across the barrier behind his brother Romulus, he was one of the first to be on the platform again and he was glad. He didn't want the whole of Platform 9¾ to see him like this. He broke away from his brother and got onto the train, lugging his trunk behind him until he reached the compartment him and the others usually sat in. He used his wand to levitate his trunk up onto the rack before sitting down and checking the damage on him again. He had covered the large scar on his cheek up with a plaster and his wrist was wrapped in bandage since the skelegrow was still doing its work on his wrist and ribs. He knew that the boys wouldn't be here for quite a while so he just pulled his knees up to his chest and let his eyes close before falling to sleep.

"…at him James! You said that he would be fine over summer break!" Sirius' voice snapped.

"Well _he _told me not to worry and to keep you away since you would make such a big deal out of it!" James' voice snapped back.

Remus finally opened his eyes to see James and Peter sitting opposite him, leaning in and Sirius next to him, so close that their arms were touching. He uncurled himself from the ball he had woke up in and gained the attention of all of the boys. He took a deep breath before looking up at Sirius, to say he was surprised would be an understatement. Sirius' eyes were heartbroken and he pulled Remus into a hug which Remus could only return to the taller boy.

"How bad was it this time Moony?" James asked Remus with a sad smile.

"Fractured wrist, eight broken ribs, top of my left ear is gone and got some new scars" Remus answered him with a smile and a shrug.

As soon as Remus had mentioned his ear, Sirius reached up and brushed the smaller boy's hair off of it to reveal the mangled ear. Of course, at the time that the ear was revealed, someone had to come into the compartment. It was none other than Lily Evans, a fellow Gryffindor, Muggleborn. Lily was quite the talk around their year, she was the brightest witch Hogwarts had ever seen for her age but instead of choosing to befriend people in her own house she was known to be best friends with Severus Snape, a greasy haired Slytherin.

"Have any of you seen Se- Remus! What happened to your ear!" The girl screeched, her hands coming up to her mouth in shock.

"None of your business Evans" Sirius spat, he and the girl had never seen eye to eye since she managed to get him detention numerous times for things he hadn't even done.

"Sirius" Remus scolded before looking up and giving Lily a small smile. "Its not as bad as it looks Lily, just had a run in with a Rottweiler who wanted lunch" Remus said with a chuckle, gesturing to his ear. "I think Snape is with Malfoy again, I would check down where Malfoy sits"

Lily flounced off and as always James' eyes followed her every step until she disappeared into the Slytherin compartments. Remus could finally relax and pressed his back against the window before throwing his legs across Sirius' lap and pulling out his book and beginning to read, not noticing the smile that James and Sirius shared. Remus looked up at Sirius and had to do a double take before scrambling over to him and lifting the boys midnight locks to reveal the boy's ear.

"Sirius Black! You got a tunnel?" Remus squeaked, still pulling Sirius' hair back. "Why?"

"Jeez Moony! It's a tunnel, not a freaking tattoo!" Sirius laughed, gently pushing Remus off of him. "..and get with the times Moony! This is hot, it draws the ladies in"

James rolled his eyes and turned to Peter who was sat right at the other end of the compartment away from them. He bit his lip, noticing that Peter was beginning to break away from the rest of them and had been doing so for a while. James shrugged to himself and stared out the window, planning new ways to catch Lily's eye. James hadn't realised how long he had been daydreaming and quickly snapped out of it to see Remus slumped up against the window asleep with Sirius' head in his lap sleeping also. He couldn't help the smile which slipped onto his face while watching the two boys. James knew that Sirius felt deeply for Remus and even stepped out of his way just to protect the boy around the school.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station all of the boys were already in their robes and had their trunks at hand. Romulus surprised them all by sliding the door to their compartment open, he smiled at Sirius and James before his eyes fell on Remus. He shuffled in and sat next to his younger brother, giving his good hand a comforting squeeze.

"C'mon Rem, we need to go" Romulus told the younger boy, picking up Remus' trunk. "You'll see them in the Great Hall"

Remus nodded and stood up before beginning to walk behind his older brother. He came to a stop though when Sirius grabbed his good hand and pulled him back into a hug. Hugging the taller boy back, he managed to slip out of the embrace and quickly catch up to the Seventh Year. All the boys knew that Remus would be going to Madame Pomphrey in the Hospital Wing and wouldn't be back the night, let alone for dinner in the Great Hall.


End file.
